Rise of the Hello Kitty Army
by Dark and Death
Summary: 100 years have past since the defeat of Britannia and Japan stands on its own two legs. But now, a new empire threatens Japan's existence called the HK army. Lelouch is resurrected and as Zero, he must save Japan once more, but how? The BlackKnights are long dead. CC proposes her successful experiments she conducted when she was younger to help aid him in battle (the WitchDragons).
1. Meet the WitchDragons

** Death: Hey guys! New story! This one we tend on continuing the most! This is a request from my friend, Light Gemini Dark Gemini. Oh, this is just a brief bio of the new characters. They are all apart of an experiment (except for Kasumi) CC conducted when she was younger call the WitchDragons. The operation was a complete success, but over time, CC grew tired of the operation and abandoned it. Leaving its once united members to part ways. Now, the threat of the HK army now threatens Japan and CC calls on her secret weapons to aid Lelouch once more in an all out battleground. And yes, they call all turn into dragons! XD **

* * *

**Sonan**

Hey humans, this is S4 (you can call me Sonan though) speaking and the REAL commander of this little operation. I've got straight (a little below shoulder-length), jet black hair with malefic red eyes and a savage 3 inch scar cutting across my left eyelid to boast. I typically tend to wear a dark colored tunic or cloak and an amulet I wear which can allow me to manipulate people's bodies, but sadly, it only works when I have the intent to kill (so be happy I don't feel like killing you, bitches!). I am what you stupid humans would call insane, malicious, utterly evil, and with a hint of overconfidence. Not that you're wrong though. I mean, that was like 100% true.

Anyways, onto my REAL Geass power, that would be Levitation. I can pick and lift up anything I desire with a mere flick of my wrist (or even with my mind if I try hard enough). But unfortunately, every Geass had its drawbacks and mine would be that I'd actually have to see the physical thing that I'm lifting and the object has to be in a close distance (a mile away at most). It also kinda takes its tole on me, gives me a little arm sore depending on how heavy the object really is.

You guys probably think I have no social life whatsoever right? Wrong! I've got a friend, uh, I mean "acquaintance" and that would be N4, or Nukei. Yeah, he's a bit too charming and flirty for his own good, but he's been by my side ever since we were kids. You'd have to give the guy some decent credit for hanging around a girl like me. Seriously, I don't know how he does it.

Tsk, Lelouch's got some nerve of showing me up in front of Nukei and begging me to be on his side. And to boost, he's even got me playing little "main piece" on the chess board. Oh, and if you want to know what piece I am on the little board (AKA how important I am, dimwits) it's the Queen. Yep, that's right petty humans. I'm the biggest and BADDEST mother fucking female in town. And you better watch it or else, BOOM! Checkmate!

**Nukei**

Ehe, I hope you'll forgive Sonan up there (she's a little rough around the edges sometimes). What's up? I'm N4, or Nukei as I like to be called. Oh, and you pronounce that as Nue-KAY. As in NUclear bomb with a KAY at the end, you know what, never mind! You get the picture. Anyway, I'm not going to argue with Sonan's claim that she's the boss (cause, she kinda is). I guess you could say I'm her little subordinate (more like, advisor though). I've got short, dark blond hair, deep green eyes, and the matching 3 inch scar across my face (symbolizing our Bloodbond). I'm normally seen wearing a blue or green tunic. Like Sonan, I also have an amulet that strengthens my Geass (more on that later). I tend to be described as charming, dependable and loyal, oh and I tend to be just a smidgen of a flirt (all in the means of power, I say).

Ok, onto my Geass power, I can polymorph into anything or anyone I desire. From your worst enemy, to your dearest lover. Yep, just about anything. Plants, animals, humans and various furniture items too (I've done a few tables now and then). The drawback is that I after I transform back into my true form there's a small five to ten minute cool-down time before I'm able to polymorph again. Oh, and to be able to transform into that certain thing, I need to be able to see (I picture at the minimum) or touch it. It sounds a lot more complicated than it really is.

My best buds are Sonan, Max, and C2. Like I said, Sonan can be a bit blunt sometimes and may comment about how your hair looks like a garbage dump (no offense), but don't take it personally. Her eyesight really isn't that good, if you know what I mean (really, she's nearly blind). Oh, and pardon any swearing she uses, especially if you want to describe how something looks (like I said, she can't see very well). Be carful what you say though, even though she's half blind, she sure as hell isn't deaf.

What do I think of Lelouch? Hmm... Not half bad of a guy. But seriously, that guy needs to give us a raise for what he's gonna put us through.

**Kasumi**

HI! This is K5 speaking! Can you hear me?! *realizes that the audience is wincing* Oh, whoops. I guess you can. Anyways, call me Kasumi. Onto my appearance, I've got some very unique type of hair. Dark violet at the top roots, lavender at the strands, and crystalized white at the tips. Oh, and it's VERY long (about to my hips), and divided into two pig-tails. I can normally be seen in either a white, grey, or even a black lab coat depending on what Mode I'm in. Let me just say... You DO NOT want to get me in Black Mode. My eyes? Oh, they're purple. You see? *opens eyelid wide* I can be described as very kind and jolly in my White Mode. Calm and organized in my Grey Mode, and quite aggressive and cruel in my Black Mode. So... I guess you could say all round, that I'm pretty neurotic.

My Geass power? Oh, since I am the 5th generation (generation is determined by the number initials) I'm a little more upgraded that the rest. My Geass is that I can clone (make many copies) of myself (but, sadly only myself) AND Teleport to wherever destination I desire (although I do need some background information about it, as it does tend to be a little inaccurate if I really have no idea where I'm going). Although, like Sonan said, every Geass has its flaws. For example, my clones are only useful for a period of up to thirty minutes at most and then vanish into thin air after that or if they receive a surface wound. The teleportation I can only use three times a day at most and after that, I'm completely tuckered out!

My friends? I'd have to say Dragon, Lelouch, Max, Phoenix, and C2. Hmm? What about Sonan and Nukei? Oh, those two are in their own separate worlds together. *gestures with fan of wrist* Besides, Sonan is soooo protective of him. Barley even let me come close, never-the- less "befriend". Hmm? Serenity you ask? Uh... Well... She kinda creeps me out a bit.

Lelouch? Well... He was a big MEANIE when we first met. But then, I realized he wasn't such a bad guy after all. I kinda liked him for a while *blushes lightly*. Aw... CC's soo lucky!

**Dragon**

Hey peeps out there. *waves halfheartedly* I'm a girl of few words, so I'll only say this once. Yes, my name is Dragon. D4 if you prefer initials so badly. I've got straight (below shoulder-length) aqua colored hair and silver metallic eyes. I tend to wear an ivy colored cloak for the most part and my trusty steel sword, Arashi. My personally? Well... Let me just say, I _do not_ like to follow orders *smirks*.

My Geass power is pretty straightforward. I can control and summon water from thin air (or anything alive that's around). My Geass does have a cool-down time however. It usually lasts about five to twenty minutes depending on how much water I take and use.

Friends? You mean those seven lunatics in here? Well... Pheonix's pretty cool. We get along for the most part, except when he tries to make a move on us. Kasumi's OK too I guess (if she could stop with that annoying White Mode). Sonan and I are pretty solid pals though. She may not look it, but she's dependable. I just wish she'd stop talking about blood and guts in the middle of meals.

Lelouch? Ah, you mean that little, bossy, raven-haired twig, right? Yeah, he shouldn't push his luck on me. After all, there are times when I just don't feel like obeying. And yes, that means that there's a bomb under each and every one of your chairs. You're welcome. *presses detonator with thumb*

**Max**

O-Oh, i-it's my turn? *says in a very quiet and shrewd voice* H-Hi, I'm M5 or Max. Please don't hit me! *cowards at person who just got to their seat* U-Uh, anyways, I have short-cropped blond hair and s-sky blue eyes. I usually where a cyan or white long-sleeve shirt and jeans. I-I tend to be a bit shy and timid too. So please don't hate me! *whimpers*

M-My Geass power? O-Oh, that would Healing. I can heal anyone on the b-battlefield no matter how serious or grievous the wound is. Problem is, I can't really heal myself at all, as you can see. *parts the end of his shirt to reveal a grievous, foot long scar jest below his ribcage. The flesh still lumpy and disemboweled from the blade that seemed to cause the damage.* Y-Yeah, it's not that pretty, I know. *pulls shirt back down*

O-Oh, friends? Well, Sonan was OK once she realized I wasn't a threat to her. I-I mean, I'm just a scrawny pile of bones right? Nothing to be afraid of. I'm kinda glad actually, because if I was more than that, she surely would have p-pummeled me to death. *curls into a ball and starts shaking* N-Nukei's cool though. He's nice to me and gets me (and all of us) out of sticky situations with Sonan. H-He might even be the only person still alive today who could actually manage to calm her down. It's a miracle really... *spaces out for a moment* H-Huh, what? Oh, but my favorite would have to be K-Kasumi. She's really nice and she's the only one who will ever play with me when I'm depressed. I really like her... *blushes*

L-Lelouch? Oh, he s-scares me sometimes with that look in his eye... But he's not as bad as CC when he gets angry. She tends to throw things around... A lot.

**Phoenix**

Yo! What up? My name is P4, Phoenix is what a real man like me should be called though. Yep, I'm the Firebird, baby! I've got ruffled, orangey blond hair and eyes the color of the flames themselves. I typically where a thin (made from dyed silk), sleeved vest that reflects my fiery offset (they always have some kind of flame pattern on them) Oh, and I don't like to cover up that much either. *unbuttons vest to reveal a well-toned torso* Shyness ain't apart of my vocabulary. Oh, and if you haven't guessed already, my personality... Well, I'm hot like _fire_.

Geass, eh? Well, it's pretty straight forward really. I can control fire. *grins* There are some flaws though. Like how I can't use it when the air is below 50 degrees Fahrenheit (in the winter I'm practically defenseless) or how it does have a ten to twenty minute cool-down time after every use (again, depending on how much I use).

Ah, my buddies! That would be Dragon, of course (I like her attitude) and Kasumi's alright I guess. The rest of the others? Eh, they ain't cool enough. *gestures with flick of wrist*

Lelouch? Who's he? Oh... You mean _that_ guy. Yeah, yeah, I know there's only one in the whole series. Eh, he can boss me around from time to time, I don't really care. He's alright though. I mean, he saved C2, aka our master.

**Serenity**

Now that we have crossed paths, prepare your spirit for my untimely presence. My name is S6, Serenity of the sixth generation. These strands that trickle down the sides of my face and part with the slightest breeze of cool wind are the color of peasant child's salty tears (an almost translucent white), and my eyes are like that of your dead kin (striking white lens and pupil, outlined with barley visible, phantom grey). I wear a white nightgown (almost torn to ribbons) and chained to my neck hangs a silver, heart shaped locket that cradles my lover's very soul between the folds of the purest metal on dying Earth. I am very... Distant.

My Geass is Phantom Ability. It enables me to walk through any living and non-living substance, like the wandering spirit. I may also turn invisible if I so desire, anytime I wish it. Unlike the others, my Geass itself has no known flaws, but that doesn't mean _I_ don't. Yes, I am like that wandering soul who sullenly carries out whatever existence it has left, even if that path produces no real end. To be endless, alone, and eternal. That is my destiny.

Friends? I haven't heard that word in such a long while. It might be because I have no... Friends.

Lelouch... Is eternal like me. That is the destiny of all who make contracts with the living Devil. However, we are like two sides of the same coin. Lelouch is lucky, and he has been spared because of the revolution he made on Japan. And I, bare the full weight of the priceless burden. For I, Serenity am the one who first founded Britannia.

* * *

**Death: Hoped you enjoyed the little character introduction! Next chapter is where the real story begins! Oh, and if you didn't pick it up, Nukei, Max, and Phoenix and boys and Sonan, Kasumi, Dragon, and Serenity are all girls. :) Here's a little more general information about them below. **

**Sonan: 16 years of age. Former leader of the WitchDragons (CC puts her in charge). **

**Nukei: 16 years of age. Former beta (deputy) of the WitchDragons. **

**Dragon: 15 years of age. Former warrior of the WitchDragons.**

**Phoenix: 17 years of age. Former warrior of the WitchDragons. **

**Max: 14 years of age. Former shaman (healer) of the WitchDragons. **

**Serenity: About 300 years of age (looks 17). Former spy of the WitchDragons. **

**Kasumi: 16 years of age. A captured strategist from the Hello Kitty world. Carries secret information about the kingdom. **


	2. Better Run, Better Hide, From White Eyes

**Death: Hello peoples! Second chapter here! The third one might take a while just to let you know, I'm planning on making it long. ;) **

* * *

"You know, those who manage to enter the heart of Serenity Woods are said to be damned by both the Mortal and Divine." Serenity stated with the tongue of that of a phantom. The damned being in the torn, white nightgown lay on the elevated branch of a dead oak, her ridged skeletal spine tormenting the dead trunk. The shredded ribbons of her lacerated white gown left to dangle from the thin, degrading string and stroke the wind's unanswered mournful cries. Around her gaunt, parched neck hung a surprisingly shiny, silver chain that retained a small, silver, heart-shaped locket.

She turned her head to the white hooded figure below her, the vertebrae in her neck seeming to clack against each others' ragged nock. Serenity could've sworn that she'd seen those golden embroideries before on the hood's edges.

"Well, I am. Both by Mortal and Divine, Serenity." The hooded being claimed. Serenity hadn't heard that voice in such a long time. The voice of her creator, her master.

"C2, is that really you?" Her glazed, white eyes now sparking with new interest. The hooded figure now revealed herself as she brought it down to her shoulders. Serenity's eyes fixed on the unmistakable, wavy, ivy green hair and tarnished, golden eyes.

"Get down here, my creation." CC ordered. Serenity wasted no time in making her wait. With the grace and elegance of a ghost she glided down in front of her master. Her rawboned feet never announcing her presence to the barren ground as she landed. CC could barely hold back the looks of disgust she had for her once beautiful creation. She look wasted, cadaveric, withered, and over all emaciated. _What has she done to herself?_ CC hissed in her head.

"Tell me. Why do you look like a walking corpse?" CC asked. Serenity managed to hold one hand up and gaze deeply into it with sad, remorseful eyes.

"I cannot die, so I can never receive the dire punishment I truly and rightfully deserve in death." She stated. "This way, I can atone for all the suffering I have caused the world. By ravishing the body that cradles this bloodstained soul," She clutched at her heart (not the locket). "I am avenging all those I have killed with this retched hand." She growled at the one she held up.

"Just as I thought," CC predicted. Serenity snapped out of her own thoughts of atonement when she heard CC speak.

"What?"

"You _have_ gone mad." CC decided. "Completely."

"What do you mean, master?" She dropped the hand that she was clutching to better see the full expression on her master's face, but unfortunately, it was the only one that she was never able to read.

"Listen to me, Serenity. Rather than atone for your own mistakes by yourself, why not take a more productive route to healing by saving those lives that you've once cause so much sorrow." CC suggested. Serenity's eyes widened. Never had her master suggested something important to her in her past life.

"Productive, you say?" She questioned.

"Yes. Atone for your sins by doing me some minor favors I ask of you." There was little to no thought of what Serenity chose.

"Of corse." She nodded with her unnaturally loose head. "What is it that you want me to do, master?" CC, at the word _master_ shook her head.

"No, I am no longer your master, Serenity. Your new master, itches to be reawakened by you. That is my first favor that I ask of you." CC declared. Serenity blinked.

"Does this mean, that you are no longer my master?" CC nodded. Serenity then narrowed her eyes. "Then where is he or she's spirit?"

"He is in these very woods located inside the very tree that you were once laying on." Serenity turned to the dead oak that now glowed with a code of blue markings. She walked over and placed one sickle hand on its trunk. Serenity then turned her head to CC.

"What is his name?" CC smiled at her obedience.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia."

Lelouch only remembered being in total darkness for a long time after the day he breathed his final breath. Then... Some kind of light. It looked like a simple glowing fog on the breeze, only there was no breeze in the abyss he was in. Steadily, it glided to him. Inch by inch, foot by foot, the misty luminescence made its way towards him. Lelouch was not himself as he watched the white, round aura approach him. His real self would have panicked or try to evade. Thing is, it was his real self that approached. Then, he watched as the blaze expanded into a blinding radiance that completely consumed him.

Lelouch's eyes flashed open for the first time in a century. The first thing he saw, CC hovering over him just inches away from his face. Her silken green hair draped over his chest in a single sheet. Lelouch was in a white casket, his own casket and in the same blood-soaked (now dried) emperors attire that he had died in. The expression on his face, utter shock and confusion.

"Well, you're finally awake after all." CC smiled while brushing a warm hand on his cool cheek. Lelouch couldn't hold back the small blush. Then, she pulled back and stood upright. This action revealed a girl about the age of 17 standing beside her, also staring down at him. She was as pale as a dead body with hair white and nearly translucent. The white gown she wore looked like it just went through a human-sized paper shredder. There was also her striking white eyes, and silver locket that... Had a heartbeat.

"Nice to know that technique I gave you finally worked," CC said to the person next to her.

"Yes, his body and soul are now one with each other, the transition is completed." Serenity nodded. Lelouch had just enough strength to sit up in his casket, although the muscle reaction was still regaining steadily, it was fast enough for him to preform simple tasks. In doing so, there was a slight ace to his spine, then nothing.

"Wait, what transition are you talking about? And you... Who are you?" He turned his head to Serenity.

"This is Serenity. One of my gifted experiments I had created out of boredom when I was but a small child, called the WitchDragons. She is the one who resurrected you, Lelouch." CC explained. Serenity bowed her head to him.

"Forgive me for bringing your spirit back to your body. For that priceless burden I have brought upon your shoulders, allow me to beckon at your every command till you so tire of me." She offered. Lelouch nodded.

"Very well. Do as you wish." Lelouch stood up from his casket and crossed over to the marble floor beneath him. He then looked at CC. "Well, what's your reason for bringing me back to a wretched world like this, CC?" He asked her.

"We had a contract, remember, but that isn't the real reason why I've brought you back." CC began as she snatched a remote off a wooden table and used it to switch on a flatscreen TV at the back of the room. CC explained what he was seeing on the channel. "An enemy has recently been threatening your so-called _wretched_ world that you've work so hard to achieve. They call themselves the HK army,"

"What does the HK stand for?" Lelouch interrupted.

"Hello Kitty," Serenity answered. Lelouch was baffled by her answer.

"Hello... Kitty?" He was just about to ball out laughing when CC stopped him.

"This is no laughing matter, Lelouch. Our enemies are always to be taken seriously." CC stated. "Plus, the enemies have Nightmares three times larger than our own, and on top of that, much more deadly." A giant Hello Kitty Nightmare then appeared on the screen. Lelouch narrowed his eyes.

"I could know how to take this thing down if I just had the blueprints," Lelouch turned to her.

"Sorry, the enemy's hideout still remains a mystery as this incident is very recent," CC sighed.

"Alright, round up the Black Knights and we'll just have to make some blue prints by crushing some of their forces." Lelouch announced while turning his back.

"I can't do that, Lelouch." CC shook her head. Lelouch turned back to her and narrowed his eyes. Frustrated so much that his Geass nearly shown.

"Why can't you?" He questioned.

"Lelouch, they're all dead." CC informed him. His eyes widened with shock and fear.

"What? How could that be?! Were they killed?!" He bombarded her with questions.

"Lelouch." She commanded him to calm down. "They weren't killed. You've just been dead for quite a while."

"How long then. How long have I been dead, C2?" Lelouch demanded.

"Exactly 100 years have passed," CC answered with a mumble. Lelouch sighed and prodded at his brow. _No use getting angry at a witch._ He thought.

"Then tell me CC, how will I defeat the enemy in battle when I don't even have a single army." Lelouch grumbled. CC turned to him with a new lightened expression.

"Actually, I already have an army for you." Lelouch didn't buy it.

"Really... Then where is this _new army_ you've set up for me?" He questioned. CC put a finger on her chin and looked up at the blank ceiling.

"Well... You see, they require a bit of convincing. No trouble for a person like you of course. Eh, Lelouch?" CC crooned.

"Just tell me where they are, CC."

"Fine." CC gave up the coy act. "They're in the Geass world. All five of them,"

"Only five?" Lelouch sounded displeased. CC took offense at his tone.

"I'll have you know, these are my most elite and sophisticated creations and they require a new master, not me, to take charge." CC added.

"And what make you think that _I_ could pull it off?" Lelouch snapped back at her. Her expression softened a bit as she gave a slight smile.

"You've got charisma, Lelouch. And that charisma is something that I lack, which led to the organization to split."

"Actually, it was a little bit because that she got tired of us," Serenity added.

"Anyway Serenity, show your new master our targets." CC commanded.

"Master?" Lelouch knit an eyebrow. CC turned to him.

"Yes, they're very primitive beings that only respond to primitive rules." She explained coldly. Lelouch could almost see the edges of Serenity's eyes water as she turned her back to him and to the TV screen. _They might have been primitive, but they still had feelings_. Lelouch thought.

Serenity then pulled out a computer key board under the screen and started typing. In a few minutes, profiles started popping up on the screen of six different faces (one he recognized as Serenity's) and on the title screen, it said _Members of the WitchDragons_. Each slot included a picture and words on the side depicting some extra information and all their current locations.

"Our first targets will be Sonan and Nukei. Former Alpha and Beta of the WitchDragons, pictured here." Serenity announced while the computer screen zeroed in on two pictures. Serenity then slipped out of her pocket what looked like a retracted flash-drive, only, when she uncapped it, where the hard drive was suppose to be was an iridescent vortex roughly the size of a baseball. It spiraled around in a sphere with chaotic speed, flashing white light all around the abandoned room the three were currently in. With a flick of her grim-like wrist, the vortex detached from the drive and expanded ten fold right beside Serenity and in the center of the room. The vortex was a violent, raging, white portal that moaned and screamed like someone lit ablaze in an inferno. Right at the center was pitch blackness that devoured the crying light that encircled into its open maw.

CC took a step near the portal and gestured for Lelouch to come along.

"Wait, where are we going?" Lelouch questioned.

"To the Geass world." She answered. With that, the three proceeded into the vortex of the white, flaring, abyss.

* * *

**Death: Like it? Please favorite, follow, and review! **


	3. The Crow and The Hummingbird

**Death: Hey guys! Little New Years present for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

In front of them was a scene bound to cause conflicting emotions. The first thing you would notice is the wide and endless pasture of fresh grass and several patches wild flower sprouting and peeking from in between the soft blades. Above the verdant savannah was a clear, cobalt blue sky, scarred with a few cirrus clouds that added some color to the atmosphere. This place gave of the essence of pure bliss and harmony (the perfect getaway for a nomadic existence), contradictory to the sight center of the scenery. In the smack middle of this era of tranquility was what looked like, a broken down apartment building.

The cracked and fissured grey cement walls were impaled and detonated, as if it were once a target practice for a war canon. There were also several broken glass windows and crumbling edges, but other than that, the building was intact as Lelouch couldn't spot one sneaky vine lay a leaf on the crippled, desolate structure.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes," Serenity answered. "Shortly after the WitchDragon organization split, all the members had to decide on a certain location they wished to spend their long, endless days in. What you see in front of you is the remnants of our once founded project. It was once our home in which we stayed and completed studies and missions. You can see why Sonan and Nukei decided to stay here. After all, it was both of their first homes."

"What happened here?" Lelouch asked her further. He got the feeling that she possessed a lot information than she was giving him at the moment.

"Some common citizens of Geass discovered this remote location, and found out that C2 was harboring a suspicious project here that could possibly turn deadly. Unaware that her project was already completed, the villagers and citizens took action by destroying the foundation completely. Convinced that they had annihilated all of the projects' members, they left the location. C2 had already planned this out I presumed," Serenity glanced at her former master. "I guess she used the event as an excuse to part ways with her project that she tired of. Then... We did."

"Quite a story," Lelouch commented. Serenity nodded without looking at him, fixed on the sight ahead.

"Are they in there, Serenity?" CC asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, both of them, right inside." She added. The three Geasses then proceeded forward to the only desolation in sight.

. . .

"We should split up to cover the building." Lelouch suggested as he entered the structure. Even though destroyed, the building was still surprisingly stable as the echo of his footprints didn't cause any chiseled dust to stir from its resting place as the sound bounced of the cracked, concrete walls. "Serenity, you take the upper floor structure. CC you take the left side of the building. I'll go on ahead." He ordered. They both nodded. Serenity proceeded first, stepping towards a dusty table that blocked the stairway. What puzzled Lelouch was that she wasn't stopping.

"Hey, your going to run into tha-" Lelouch was dumbfounded by the sight before him. Serenity had just literally_ gone through_ the wooden table as if it weren't even in existence (her figure fading temporarily in the process), but Lelouch knew that the table wasn't the one without substance.

"My Geass power," Serenity answered the question that was on the tip of his tongue. "It allows me to go through solid objects and turn invisible." With that, Serenity proceeded up the steps, traveling through any other object that got in her way up the steps. Lelouch then turned to C2 to the left of him.

"Tell me, what is this _project_ you started anyway?" He asked. CC smirked.

"I'll show you when we find those two." She decided. CC then walked off in the direction that Lelouch had ordered, leaving him alone at the entrance of the broken down structure.

Just three minutes passed as Lelouch was leisurely inspecting the charred grey rooms and halls when he spotted the unmistakable glint of red in the corner of his left eye. He turned to the sight, but found nothing.

Right when her prey's back was turned, Sonan launched. She grasped him firmly by the back neck and slammed his face right up the stone of some crumbling statue. She slugged the statue with a sucker punch and snagged a sharp, broken shard that poured out of the now-impaled statue from the waterfall of grey dust that gave way from the impact of her fist. Then, she wrestled him by the hair and slammed his back against a grey wall.

Lelouch winced as the force of her throw cause his spine to clack against the degenerating stone. In a flash, he soon felt the foot-long shard she was holding at the nape of his neck combined with the hand that pinned him to the wall by the collar of his shirt.

"Looky, Looky. Well, what do have we here?" She grinned. Her voice was deep and penetrating like the echos of a cave, but it was also cold and hostile like a hissing snake. Lelouch couldn't see much in such darkness, but one thing was for sure. Her eyes, were a blood red. "Smells like a human." She assumed as she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Who are you?" Lelouch managed with the shard driving into his jugular. The girl leaned in closer to his face, never taking those sinister red eyes off of his.

"Doesn't matter who I am. All that matters is the fact that I am going to kill you right here and now, petty human." She declared. The girl then brought her arm back, preparing to strike directly at Lelouch's head. He braced himself for what was to happen next with a turn of his head so that his cheek pressed against the grey stone.

With a smirk, Sonan struck clear and direct.

Lelouch heard loud clash of sharp stone resonate off the grey stone at the side of his head. He waited for the pain to come but it never did. There was a pause and he dared to open his eyes. The girl was still there, pinning him to the wall, but her expression revealed puzzlement. Lelouch's eyes wandered off to a pointed object out of the corner of his eye. The shard hadn't impaled his head, but the wall wasn't as lucky. The ragged dagger had half of its length embedded into the cracked stone. And to think, that could've been his head.

"Dammit!" She shouted. She tore the shard out from the wall and attempted to stab him again, but failed to impale her target. "Fuck! Why won't you DIE?!" Three more strikes and three more misses. They made several deep cracks and punctures holes in the wall all around Lelouch's head. He was speechless, but she began to growl. Just when she arched her body to preform a full, final blow, Lelouch witnessed a red light glow on the side of her neck. It looked like a large dragon tattoo approximately the size of a baseball in the darkness. But the glow was violent with the intent to harm. The girl froze in a mix of shock, alarm, and pain. When she didn't withdraw, the mark flashed a resilient red for a second. Lelouch notice that the mark was actually _searing_ her skin. She yelped and released him, using the spare arm to now cup over the burning sensation. Due to her action of dropping the stone dagger, Lelouch guessed that the pain in her neck was intensifying.

"What?! T-This is... Gah!" Sonan dropped to her knees from the inescapable scorching of the mark, clutching the side of her neck with both hands as she winced. When she got used to the pain, Sonan managed a menacing glower to her prey. "No. You can't possibly be-" She was cut of by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Sonan," CC said. "bow down, now." The red mark flashed again and Sonan doubled over, arching her back to the floor like she just got electrocuted with a hundred volts.

"Argh!" She gritted her teeth.

"Say sorry, Sonan." CC ordered. Sonan faced her with a growl.

"Oh, how I'd like to-" Once again, the tattoo flashed on her neck as she cried out. "Ah! Fine! I'm sorry! Gah!" She yelped as the pain never ceased from her skin. To Sonan, it was the worst pain that she could've ever experience in her entire life. There were no flames, but it roasted the outside of her skin. There were no knives, but she felt it pierce through her flesh and graze her jugular. There was no venom, but she could knew of the choking sensation it caused. Boy, she hadn't felt this damned mark for a long time, and she hated being victim to its power. That mark was the only think keeping her from separating her master's head from its body.

Lelouch, out of pity for the killer, ordered CC to stop with a gesture of his wrist. Almost instantly, the tattoo's glow faded into mere black ink on pale skin. Sonan sat crouched over on the grey pavement exhausted and gasping for breath. Giving the occasional cough and choke within her recovery. She rubbed the side of her neck to ease the pain while supporting her crumbling body with a shaky hand.

"Get up." Lelouch commanded. To both of their surprise, Sonan rose to her feet.

"Well, what do you want with us?" She half snarled. Lelouch raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that, rats' nest?" She snickered at his hair. Then, Lelouch spotted a figure appear out of the corner of his eye. It was Serenity and another anonymous male by her side.

"Ehe, you'll have to forgive Sonan for that. She can't really_ see _all that well." The boy explained. His voice was so soft and alluring that it reminded Lelouch of an enchanting serpent. Sonan whipped her head around to face him.

"Ugh, shut up, Nukei!" She spat. "My vision is perfectly fine." She claimed with her arms crossed. Nukei wasn't convinced.

"Really? Then how many fingers am I holding up?" Nukei the held up three, slender fingers. Sonan squinted her eyes.

"Uh... Six?" She guessed. Nukei shot Lelouch a look as if to say, _see what I mean_. He then sighed and walked over to her.

"Next time, don't forget to put your contacts on, kay?" He suggested while reaching into his tunic pocket and handing her a red, velvet box. She snorted and snatched the box out of his hand, opened it, and put the contacts on. Lelouch took the time to walk over to CC while Sonan was distracted. He didn't really want to repeat that little performance now that he knew she wasn't even wearing contacts before. Sonan's eyes widened when she looked at the palm of her hand.

"Shit! I'm bleeding?!" She discovered. She barely even noticed the searing pain of the ridged stone shredding her skin. After all, she was too busy fueling over why she missed 20/20 times in her attempts to stab Lelouch in the head. Heck, she thought that the jagged stone was a kitchen knife that had just managed to fall from the statue's head when she punched it.

Suddenly, Nukei plucked her heavily bleeding hand and held it gingerly to his gracious smile. Uncontrollably aroused by the luscious blood that fluxed over her sin-crafted skin.

"Would a kiss make it feel better?" Nukei offered. Sonan scowled at him for his incompetence. _After he's done with that, I'm sooo going to slug him_. She declared in her head.

Nukei obliged once he saw her snarling at him and leisurely lapped up the blood that coursed across the open wound. He let out a pleased moan which caused his tongue to vibrate against her blood-soaked hand. This action sent a cold chill running down Sonan's spine. _What the hell is he doing?! _Sonan thought. _Since when does he start vibrating his tongue?!_ Instantly, the lacerated flesh-wound started to heal until all that remained was a faded scar.

"The wound... It's gone?" Lelouch fumbled out loud.

"Yes, Nukei and Sonan are Bloodbound to each other, which means that they have the ability to heal one another. A touch for a bruise, a lick for a wound, and a tear for a broken bone." C2 explained. Lelouch didn't know why, but he grinned.

"How interesting," He purred. "Tell me, CC. Does anyone else in the WitchDragons have this ability?" He asked her.

"No. The two were Bloodbound to each other already when I first found them. There's really no use in asking me. I don't even know how it works." She admitted. Lelouch stared at her for a moment, trying to make sense of all this. Then, he found Nukei and Sonan's eyes directly on him.

"Oh, look. You hair's not really that much of a rats' nest after all. My bad." Sonan pardoned.

"So, Serenity. Care to explain the abrupt visit?" Nukei gestured for her to come out of the dark corner. She slowly proceeded out.

"Right. On behalf of C2 we are to help serve Lelouch in his war to save Japan from the HK Army." Serenity explained in a nutshell. But these two wanted details.

"What are we serving as?" Nukei questioned.

"Elite secret forces."

"So what? We're the backbone of this whole rebellion squad now? Tsk, please. What's in it for me?" Sonan emphasized with a teasing smirk.

"The entire land of the enemy nation once we conquer it." Lelouch bargained. "Surly someone as strong and powerful as you wouldn't think twice about refusing an offer like that." Sonan considered with an obvious grin. Nukei smiled.

"At your service," Sonan crooned as she lightly bowed her head. Lelouch smiled and then turned to Serenity.

"The portal," He implied. Serenity was just about to flick her fingers when CC canceled them out with a flick of her wrist.

"No need for that, Serenity." CC said. She nodded as CC turned her head to Sonan and Nukei. Sonan's eyes widened.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me you want to... No!" Sonan panicked. She stepped back a couple of steps, showing signs of a hasty retreat. Then, the tattoo on her neck glowed in a warning. She stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth.

"Fine. Just this once," Sonan indicated. Then, they both began to morph into two, towering dragons. Sonan was the first one done as she towered over them at a whopping 28 feet and roughly the length of three school buses (34 feet), tail included. She was pitch black as the darkness within the structure with eyes glowing a blood red. Two, tarnished horns jutted out of sides of her head and curved forward. A fourteen-inch long, feathered frill was visible beginning at the middle of her head and ending at the tail, the feathered membrane shrinking as it descended to the tip). Four, eight inch long claws appeared at the ends of each of her four feet along with a clawed thumb on the front legs. As Lelouch looked closer, he notice that Sonan didn't have scales, but she had feathers. They were ruffled and uneven some ridged like steel plates and some smoothed down like polished stone. She reeked of soot and ash. Her sharp snout also harbored several, serrated white teeth with some jutting out of her maw. Sonan roared a batted her wings to reveal the scarred coverts and missing feathers that spanned forty-two feet. Lastly, the large scar that cut across her face kept her left eye from fully opening.

Nukei's form was just a tad less threatening than his bond. Twenty-six feet tall at the head with a length of thirty-six feet. He also lightly fanned his wings to reveal his forty foot wingspan. Like Sonan, Nukei didn't have scales either. His feathers were a vibrant, emerald green with a long, narrow, black snout, a ruby colored throat, and a white chest. His blue eyes gleaming in the darkness along with a larger, black frill that made him look two feet taller than he really was starting at the center of his head and ended at the center of his back spine. His talons were black and about half the size of Sonan's along with the thumb claw on his two front legs. Lastly, the middle of his tail was split into two separate lengths that reminded Lelouch of whiplashes.

The two dragons now stared them down. Patiently waiting for a reply. Lelouch stood completely still, unfazed by their new forms.

"So, this was your little project, C2?" Lelouch assumed.

"Yes. I was fascinated in mythical creatures when I was young and decided to make some of my own." She explained. "I call these two, The Crow and The Hummingbird." CC gestured to Sonan and then to Nukei.

* * *

**Death: Don't worry! I will publish chapter soon due to my friends bugging me about it. :P**


	4. The Hemlock and The Sea Serpent

**Death: Hey guys! :D Sorry it took so long. This chapter took a little more thinking. I'm going to work on Akatsuki Interviews after this, so don't go anywhere! And reccomend this to your friends too! I work really hard on this story, and still so much ahead! **

* * *

"Tsk, are we done with the damn intros yet? 'Cause I'm just itchin' for a fight!" Sonan boasted in her dragon form._ They can talk in their forms too?_ Lelouch fumbled in his head. _These were some experiments CC created. I wonder why she abandoned them?_

"Sonan, we still have to recruit the rest of the members." Nukei informed her. Sonan slammed her tail hard on the concrete.

"What?! You mean those three lunatics?! Aw, come on! Not them!" She protested. Nukei gave a sly smile.

"Sonan, bow down." CC commanded.

"Huh?" She narrowed her gaze.

"Your head,"

"Oh, right." Sonan then crouched low, her feathery neck brushing against the grey cement. CC then walked over and mounted the back neck near her shoulders. Sonan then rose up to idle position once again, C2 hanging on by the feathery tuffs of her frill. Lelouch gazed up at her as she was now suspended about twenty feet in the air. She looked down at him then nodded towards Nukei. He had just crouched down low and pressed his neck against the crumbling floor for his rider.

"Your ride is here. New master," Nukei purred.

"Don't suck up to him!" Sonan snarled at her bond. Nukei just replied in teasing smirk (which Sonan probably couldn't even see). A little hesitatingly, Lelouch mounted the neck offered to him by the dragon and held on to his (thankfully) long feathers as he returned to idle position. Although, Lelouch still felt a little insecure about his grip on the smooth, loose feathers.

"Here, just hang on to my amulet." He nodded towards the thick, black string on the collar of his neck. It was just close enough for Lelouch to grasp and feel assured. Sonan got into a sort of, pouncing position, eagerly flicking her tail side to side.

"Alright! Let's get this hunt going!" She exclaimed with a roar. Nukei turned to CC on Sonan.

"What's our first destination?" He questioned.

"The local clinic just a few miles outside of here." Serenity answered his question.

"Wait a minute. A_ clinic_?" Sonan fumbled. "Are we gonna go see Max first?" Sonan asked her. Serenity nodded. Sonan then smiled in a sadistic, but somewhat intriguing way. "Well. Can't wait to meet the little fella again. See what he's done with that wimpy attitude of his." She snickered.

Lelouch suddenly noticed that they were outside and about ready to take off into the air when he spotted Serenity just standing there on the ground as if oblivious of their departure.

"Aren't you coming with us, Serenity?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've got my own ride." She declared. Serenity then put two fingers in her mouth and whistled a call that echoed for miles. A few seconds later a white, mist-like fog approached and upon closer inspection, Lelouch realized that it took the form of a pegasus. The fog stampeded towards them with two eyes on the sides of its head glowing a candlelit yellow. The body formed along with the wispy wings trailing ghostly, spiritual essence that parted the grass in its run. The stallion neighed a welcoming greeting and slowed to stop once reaching its master. Serenity reached out and stroked the ghostpegasus's muzzle and mounted its back. She also managed to tie one of her torn, longer shreds of fabric around its neck for reins.

"Shall we go?" She suggested. The stallion urged with her while pawing at the ground with a hoof. CC nodded as Sonan lightly fluttered her wings out in preparation for take-off.

"Ready, Lelouch?" She turned her head to him.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Follow me."

"Tsk, she means mostly me." Sonan snorted. The two then took off to the air with a quick ground stride and a thrash of Sonan's powerful wings. Serenity then followed with her own ghostpegasus and took off after CC and Sonan.

"Hang on tight." Nukei said as he too, with a beat of his wings, launched directly into the air.

The team climbed higher and higher until they reached an altitude where trees where the size of mere golfballs. Lelouch was used to the flying bit but he would never get used to the wind's pressure clubbing against his skin and stinging the liquid in his eyes. He had never flown without a nightmare to shield his body.

Lelouch noticed that Nukei had flown a little distant between Sonan by his side and Serenity leading the way. His wingbeats softening into a mere rustle of bird feathers. There, Lelouch decided to ask him a question.

"Nukei. Tell me, how did you and Sonan first meet?" He asked him. Nukei then twisted his head slightly to the left so he could gaze at him with a green eye while in his flight.

"You really wanna know?" He questioned. When Lelouch just stared at him to proceed, Nukei began.

"Well... It all started a long time ago, before the two of us even met CC. Geass was everywhere, but only the gifted and talented were born with such a blessing. And that blessing sometimes came with a curse. I remember one afternoon at a park, these group of girls were playing in a grass clearing. Running around and chasing each other, but one of them didn't want to be chased. And that one girl who didn't want to be chased, had Geass. I heard a scream coming from in front of the tree I was behind, so I turned around to get a peek. There was a girl curled up into a ball on the ground and clutching her stomach. There was also a fist-sized rock next to her side. Behind her were the other girls who tried to nurse her and get her to move, chanting encouraging words of healing. Then, there were the other ones who stood in front of her, defending her with insults and discrimination. And they all had their fingers pointed to one of the girls standing up. _Monster! You're a Monster! You don't belong here! Get out!_ They pointed, prodded, and shouted at the lone girl with no one to hide behind. I thought it was kind of unfair. They were picking on someone who didn't even want to play in the first place. But, when I looked at the other girl curled into a ball on the ground, I saw she was coughing blood out of her mouth. Then, I finally understood why they were yelling _monster_." Nukei paused for breath and then continued.

"At that time, I also had Geass just like that other girl in the clearing. And I was in constant fear of being bullied or picked on for my powers. Many times I remember transforming myself into an animal just to get away from all their merciless ridicule. That's my Geass. I can shape-shift. That's why I was always alone, I had no one to really talk to or anyone who could understand me. I made friends with other non-Geass from time to time, but I was just using them for my own purposes. It wasn't real friendship. But, upon meeting another Geass, I guess I sort of craved for the companionship of someone who could understand. Also, I wasn't really strong at the time, not at heart nor at body. So, that's why I used people. I befriended them just to have them make up for my own weaknesses, but the thing about humans is... They're not always reliable, so the gain was less than the effort. But, I knew another Geass would never tire or quit. I wanted protection that would last forever, but I guess that was selfish of me. And that selfishness is what drove me to the 'monster'."

"The girl ran away. Probably in fear and confusion over how the world could treat her after just one tiny mistake. Humans, always doppelganged on us Geasses. Picking on us because they themselves felt like they weren't gifted or talented enough. I was thinking about doing something horrible to the other girls, like morphing into a T-rex and eating them all one by one, but I resisted and quickly ran after the other Geass who fled. She stopped at the park's hillside, where the land sloped down like a skateboarding ramp to the meadow of flower below. She sat down and tucked her knees to her chest and fastened them together with her two arms. She was sniffling, then silently crying and I felt compelled to just reach out to her and comfort her, but I knew us Geasses need not physical support. I used my Geass to transform into something of healing, something of encouragement and joy and I thought, _a hummingbird_. I flew to her, wings beating so rapidly it sounded like a silent buzz. She had her head tucked away between her knees with tears soaking her attire. I fluttered down and picked a little at the strands of her black hair. They were like the strings of darkness themselves and upon poking the folds of skin, I suddenly became aware of what I had just come into contact with. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up to find me hovering over. Her eyes were like that of a monster's. Stained red with the radiance of blood, but I could tell, her soul was nowhere near that of a monster. I continued circling over her and fluttering close and from my efforts, she stood. I encouraged her with tweets and songs of joy and hope that no human could ever understand, but she didn't want to respond. She reached to me, but held back and with a flutter close to her face, I assured her it was ok. That's when she reached out to grasp me playfully. I dodged and fluttered teasingly close to the back of her head, and before I knew it, we were playing. Both of us had never truly played before, much less had fun in our lives. It was like that for all Geasses. But then, after a few minutes of play, I had unawarely fluttered too close to the edge of the hillside. The girl lunged for me and I dodged in play, but she slipped on the grass. I quickly morphed back into my human form to catch her with my arm. I did, but momentum sent us both tumbling down the slope. Luckily, she wasn't hurt as I was the one who was there to cushion her fall. She looked at me with a sort of pleased expression once she realized that I was the hummingbird who first played with her. Then, she smiled down at me. And after a while, I found myself smiling back. From that day forward, I wanted her to play with only me, look at only me, and protect only me." Nukei closed the chapter on the story.

"Well... I have to say that's pretty selfish of you." Lelouch snickered. Nukei chuckled.

"Yeah, well, you gotta do what ya gotta do, right?" He said. There was a pause before he said anything more to Lelouch. "Hey, why don't _you_ get to know her more?" Nukei suggested. With a knit of Lelouch's eyebrows, he glided over to Sonan at his side. Then, when she wasn't looking, Nukei slammed into her and sent Lelouch flying in the air along with CC who was now detached from Sonan's neck. She roared in outrage at the abrupt air-slam by her bond, but instead of going after him, she only rebalanced herself by lightly fluttering the rims of her wings. Nukei caught CC in his jaws by her cloak and put her on his own neck. Sonan, seeing Lelouch in the air acted on instinct and snatched him out of it with her jagged teeth, placing him on her own neck.

"Nukei, what the _fuck_ was that for?!" Sonan spat at him while splattering the air with acid (her breath weapon). Nukei looked away.

"Oh, nothing." He teased her. Sonan continued to growl at him until she felt something on her neck grasp her necklace for balance.

"Oh, right. You're here now." She rolled her eyes. "Can this day get anymore fucked up?" She exhaled. Lelouch just sat there on her neck and silently observed her, listening to what Nukei said.

Her wings were somewhat torn and tattered, yet they were silent on the wind, beating once every half a minute. The thump was slow and full, reminding Lelouch of a nightmare's canon (except much more quiet). He noticed her tail was used as a rudder to aid her steers and her strong, wholesome breathing carrying oxygen to her internal organs. Just being on her, Lelouch knew that she was built to be much more rugged and brutally than her bond who seemed more flexible and maneuverable. Her muscles weren't bulging, but he could feel them pound on her scaly feathers. Lelouch reached a hand down to rub her neck, trying to get to the bottom of her solid appearance. She actually had scales under these feathers, he assumed that they served as an important under-armer and insolation. He also observed her streamlined head that pierced the air along with her curved horns tearing at the wind's neck. She was created for the kill.

"Hey, would you stop staring at me?" Sonan eyed him. "It's creepy."

"My apologizes," Lelouch said. "Just getting to know you. Seeing that you don't talk that much."

"Tsk, I can talk. But seriously, too much talking is for sissies." She stated.

"We're here," Serenity announced. All heads turned to the front where she was leading with her ghostpegasus. "Down there." Serenity pointed with a bony finger.

Down below was a small, quaint little village with open grass to run and farmland to share. The large divides harvested ripe produce, fresh and fertile from the well treated soil along with clean, cyan rivers elegantly swaying through the acres of the harmonious land. There were small, suburban homes also dotting the tranquil the scenery (mostly of burgundy color) and small thrift shops that sold local products, none too fancy with burglarious adds or loud with ringing bids to be considered a flashy city. In the center of it all was a clinic, strategically placed so that citizens from all parts of the small village could reach it. It was approximately five times larger than the average houses in the area and seemed to be made out of stone walls, bleached with white paint. It also had the unmistakable red cross planted in the center-top on the face of the small hospital.

"Ah, so this is where the little meekling's been hiding out all this time." Sonan began. "Tsk, this place looks like some hippie's dream land. I think I'm gonna puke. Eh, Nukei?" Sonan nodded at her bond. Nukei smirked at the scenery below.

"I guess I'm going to have to agree with you on that one." Nukei nodded upon laying his eyes on the land below.

"Shouldn't we land?" Lelouch suggested.

"Tsk, I'm landing, I'm landing. Geez, I can only dive so fast." Sonan scoffed. Lelouch regretted rushing her because right after she said that, she plunged full force towards the ground below in a stoop.

They landed right in front of the building while in their dragon forms (undoubtedly frightening a few hospital patients to death). Sonan grinned at the tiny clinic under her.

"Aw... This reminds me of a little doll house I destroyed while I was a kid. Makes me want to jus _rip_ it open." Sonan revealed a jagged smile to a few kindergarteners looking to see their ill grandparents. They scattered like a colony of ants to a water hose upon setting their sights on Sonan's serrated teeth and fled to their little houses. Lelouch and CC both dismounted the two and allowed both of them to turn back into their human forms.

"Follow me." Serenity then proceeded to the clinic's glass doors upon saying those two words.

The interior was just as similar as external. White floors, with white walls, and white ceilings. Just as any typical clinic. It was smaller than the average hospital area, yet larger than a local clinic. There were several busy nurses discussing with patients, a few doctors roaming the entrance with clipboards at their sides, and a few shipments of medicine arriving at the pharmacy. Sonan scowled.

"Alright Serenity, where is he so we can get out of this dump?" She spat.

"Already on it," Nukei said. Then, he transformed into a sleek and regal golden retriever at Sonan's heels. He cranked his ears back, lifted a front paw meekly, and began to whine, attracting the attention of a nearby nurse. She walked over, totally falling for Nukei's puppy eyes when she arrived.

"Oh, you poor thing," the nurse coddled. When she touched Nukei's front paw that he was lifting, he cried a sharp whimpered. "Now, what have you gotten you're self into?" She asked.

"Excuse me, we're here to see a doctor by the first name of Max. Have you seen him around here?" Lelouch stepped forward to ask her. The nurse glanced at the four of them and then to the dog.

"I'm sorry. Dr. Evens is only assigned to patients with upmost severe cases, and I'm not sure that we'd allow dogs in here. This isn't a veterinary clinic." She stated. Lelouch then plucked the contact out of his right eye and traced his hair back to reveal it.

"Oh, surely you won't mind telling us where his whereabouts are in this building, hmm?" He ordered with the Geass. In an instant the nurse was under his complete control with eyes glowing of that red symbol.

Not at all. Right this way, sir." She murmured and gestured the five of them to follow.

The nurse led them to the farthest doctor's office to the right of the hallway and knocked lightly.

"Y-Yes?" Someone stuttered inside. The voice sounded of a young, juvenile male just attending middle school, but judging from the lower, more full tone rumbling just beneath it, Lelouch knew better than to think that this was just a school boy.

"Dr. Evens, you have a patient awaiting you." The nurse said in a monotone due to the Geass over her.

"C-Come in," The doctor muttered. The nurse opened the door as the five of them proceeded inside. She then shut the door close behind her, and that's where all the chaos began. Nukei immediately morphed back into his human form, while Sonan pounded two palms smack on Max's desk. Starling him to the bone and making him shutter uneasily.

"What's up, runt!" She shouted that greeting in his face. Max jumped and quivered back in his seat, holding a thick biology textbook in between their faces as a shield. In that moment, Nukei had enough spare time to sneak around behind Max's desk and grasp him by the shoulders.

"U-Uh," Max stuttered at Nukei's face being nudged into the side view of his eye and resting a chin on his shoulder.

"What's up? We haven't seen you in_ ages_." Nukei purred into his right ear, while Max stood stiff. Nukei then shoved him to Sonan by the shoulders so fast as if they were playing 'hot potato'. Sonan caught him and pulled him into a deadly, inescapable nuggie.

"Yeah, you decide to run off to this medical clinic here without telling us? Tsk, some nerve!" Sonan laughed as she screwed the top of his head with her knuckles.

"Ah! No! I need those brain cells!" Max whimpered.

"Sonan, die it down a notch." Nukei eased.

"Tsk, don't tell me what to do." She spat, then dropped him. Max gasped desperately for breath while the two of them smirked at his suffocation.

"Would someone mind explaining me why you two are here?" Max asked. Then he turned to CC. "O-Oh, it's you." He said sullenly and gripped the side of arm with a frail hand.

"Max, you are called to preform a little favor for me once again." CC explained.

"Why should I?!" He whined.

"Because, I gave power." She stared to boil.

"Power? All you gave me was a curse! I can't even heal myself!" Max stated. He stumbled back upon seeing the swelling anger boil inside those golden eyes of hers.

"You will obey me." CC commanded. Lelouch spotted another mark on his neck, similar to Sonan's, expect his was golden in color rather than red. The mark flashed like a solar flare on the surface of his skin and he crumbled down on the white floor.

"A-Aah! Aah!" Max screamed. He clawed at the mark's burning sensation with a hand, his knuckles turning white. "GAH! Hah!" He cried out with his fatigued body curled into a tight ball on the ground. Nukei did nothing to stop CC's untimely abuse. He only stood against the wall and watched his friend suffer at his master's mercy. Sonan however, looked sick to her stomach and turned away with a conflicted scowl. She turned to Lelouch and gave him an expression like, _make her stop_. Unexpected, by her previous brutality towards him.

Lelouch could agree with her that this time, C2 had gone too far. Max, by Lelouch guess, wasn't like Sonan. He looked frail and meek, helpless and innocent, it would've been against his principles to allow her abuse on the weak.

"C2, that's enough." He said while laying an assertive hand on her left shoulder. She whipped her head around to him, attempting to frighten him with her sudden hostility. It didn't work of course. Lelouch remained as cold and stone-faced as ever toward her.

"Hm." She said before Max's mark faded to its original golden color. He still lay there though, shivering and stuttering like a new born pup. The static twitch never ceased from his, frail pulsating flesh and his boney spine rattled like someone had just sent currents of electric shock down to them.

"Hey, get up, you little runt." Sonan ordered. Max moved a leg, only to let out a painful wince.

"I-It hurts," Max whimpered. Suddenly, Sonan stormed to where he was laying, grabbed him the the collar of his neck, and jerked him up with the strength of her arm. "A-Ah," he protested as she lifted him.

"Tsk, please. You're fine." She rolled her eyes. Then, she flung him by the back of his collar right into Nukei who was just absently staring off into space against the walls. Well... Not anymore anyways. Max tried to warn him with an alarmed shout, but unfortunately, his hearing was just as bad as Sonan's sight (basically, he's near deaf). Nukei turned his head just in time to witness Max collide into his chest. The force from Sonan's throw would've sent Nukei ricocheting off the walls if not for Max's body being against him. Instead, he only lost his balance and slumped to the ground equipped with a certain runt hanging limp over his legs and knees.

"Sonan... What was that for?" Nukei whined as he got up and brushed himself off. Max also helped himself to his feet.

"You were day dreaming again," she claimed. "I hate it went you day dream."

After they had recruited Max, Lelouch convinced all the employees in the clinic to forget about his entire being and to hand him over to the new team. Of course, all of them under Geass simply nodded without whine or fuss and carried about their usual daily business.

Then, they were once again in the air tracking down Dragon, another former member of the WitchDragons. Serenity leading the way (now in her dragon form), Nukei and Sonan following close behind with Lelouch and CC on each of their back necks, and Max managing just to keep himself aloft on the strong, flowing air currents (it became clear that he wasn't much of a flier at all).

Serenity's dragon form looked just as cadaveric and distraught as her human form. She had faded, white scales like the color of a banshee's ripped gown that looked like they were just about to all fall off in one foul batch. Two, thin horns stuck out from the back of her head in such a way that it looked like it would only take one slight breeze of wind to knock them both loose from their original sockets. Her figure was lean, but boney. With every light beat of her ripped, tattered wings her very spine seem to pop out from her back skin. She wasn't very large either, roughly the size of a small nursery school. However, her wingspan was as long as two large baseball fields. Serenity also had a slender tail with physical properties of a white ribbon. Finally, her eyes glowed a resilient, pale white.

Max's dragon form was not of regal taste either. He had gold colored feathers that made the light bounce off his coat like sunscreen and instead of horns he had a small, feathered crest that could be frilled and unfrilled atop his head and ending at the shoulders. He was a rather small dragon, roughly the size of a small ambulance with a wingspan that could only blanket over a portion of a small supermarket without severely stretching. Due to all the rapid fluttering noises he produced from behind, Lelouch guessed that he wasn't the flying type either. Completing his figure was his only body weapon. A long, scaled, whip-like tail that aided with his balance (just a tad) in flight and sky blue eyes. Then, Lelouch spotted something clutched in the little dragon's two forepaws. It was a long... Stick?

No. Upon closer inspection Lelouch realized that he was carrying some sort of _staff_ in his hand. The tan, oak wood supported on its head a deer's scull engraved with strange carvings and rune marks Lelouch couldn't seem to identify. There was also something inside the deer's cranium that glowed a blue hue (maybe from a valuable gemstone). He took a guess that when activated, the markings would glow blue as well. The scull also had the deer's antlers attached to the side of his head as well (Max's just might had taken off the whole deer's head). Tied and dangling from the antlers were several other little trinkets as well. Some were feathers of a rare birds of paradise and some were strange stones yet to be discovered. This also went for a the area of the staff below the deer scull. There hung many more items. Lelouch counted a few more (smaller) animal bones, bottles containing power and liquid of some sort, and some more feathers and stones.

Lelouch tuned his head back to CC, his mind filed to the brim with fresh questions.

"Well, then. How is she personally." Lelouch questioned about Dragon. The current member that they were now tracking down.

"Well, she's a bit brash, rebellious, and quick to lose her temper. Like Sonan over here." Nukei replied.

"Oi! It's not like I go around doing pointless dares around the planet and defy gravity just for kicks." She roared back at him.

"Not at all Sonan, you just murder and torture practically any who enter our little home, for kicks." He joked. Sonan began to snarl then cocked her head and shifted her shoulder as in an, _I guess_, kinda of gesture.

"She doesn't like to follow orders." CC added with a glance to Lelouch.

"I see,"

A few minutes later they glided over what seemed like a large pond. The water was a surprisingly clear and healthy light blue with the scent and aroma of peaceful wilderness. Only, it was silent on the water. Eerie silent, like an abandoned home. No water critters could be seen swimming in the daylight shallows nor even the slightest buzz of a dragonfly passed the ears. Lelouch looked down closer and found that both above and below the water was emptiness. The rest of them found it odd and unnerving, but to Serenity, the silence assured that this was the place.

"We're here." She dipped her head to point to the pond below and started circling in for a landing.

"What do you mean? There's nothing there." Sonan pointed out.

"Looks creepy," Max stated with a quiver.

"Exactly. That's how I know it must be the work of her." Serenity assured.

"Where is she, exactly?" Nukei questioned.

"Somewhere, below the waters surface. I need a closer look though." With that all four dragons and riders circled over the area.

They landed on the grass at the very edge of the pond, making sure to keep extra quiet due to Serenity's orders. They all morphed back into their human forms after landing. Serenity was seen crouched low to the ground with two fingers on the surface of the soil. She then closed her eyes, concentrated on locating the lost member by channeling her own spirit entity under the ground for the search.

After about a minute, Serenity gained knowledge of her location.

"She's under the water's surface... Under ground... By about two feet... Inside... A coffin, sarcophagus, box?" She guessed.

"Coffin? She dead or something?" Sonan scoffed and crossed her arms. Serenity knitted her eyebrows.

"Hmm... Her heart's beating... But, it's slow." She added.

"So... She's dy_ing_?"

"Tsk, Sonan." Nukei chuckled at her.

"What? Just asking. Jeez." She defended.

"Hmm... It's silent around here. Dead silent. It's strange that there aren't any pond critters around here either. A site like this would surly be irresistible to a person who favors solitude." Lelouch said.

"You're right." Serenity nodded to him. She was beginning to grow more respectful of her new master. "Sonan, try just tapping your foot lightly on the water's surface over here. I want to get to the bottom of this." She ordered. Sonan whipped her head around to her, a prominent scowl across her face.

"What?! Why me? Why not have the little runt do it? Huh?!" She pointed a finger to Max who shriveled upon seeing it. "Or what about Mr. Creeper over here?" She accused Nukei who raised an eyebrow._ Creeper?_ He mumbled to her using the Bloodbond (the bond allows communication using thoughts).

"You are the strongest aren't you?" Serenity raised an eyebrow. Sonan blinked. She liked being recognized for her power and strength.

"Tsk, glad you noticed. Not everyday that someone _alive_ can witness the deadly force of my darkness." She bragged while casually picking at her own fingers. Nukei smirked. _Of course, you kill any who object you. So there's literally no one alive._ He said to her in her head. She scowled at him.

Serenity gestured for her to proceed with a nod towards the water and Sonan strode to it with inexplicable arrogance. Serenity, and everyone else soon began to slowly step back from the water's edge, especially Max who's back was now touching the scraggly leafs of a nearby bramble. Just as Serenity ordered, Sonan tapped the water's surface with the tip of her shoe.

All of them watched the water's ripples fold and bend in reflective circles, ringing out across the still pond as the folds increased in size the further they traveled across the frozen surface. There was silence that followed. An eerie, still, silence.

"I wonder why it's so silent when nothing seems to be wrong." Lelouch fumbled. Then, a crow landed atop a tree branch far over head. It was the only life in this area besides the six of them. The black crow cawed at Sonan. _Caw, caw. Caw caw._ It screech out of its beak. Sonan narrowed her eyes at the crow's message.

"No. There's something wrong. Definitely wrong." Sonan muttered. At this point, Nukei upped his guard, Max drew his staff in preparation, and Serenity's form began to flicker in anxiety. The crow shrieked again, this time more urgent than ever. It spread it wings and fluttered them violently, and at the same time, there came a small rustle from a nearby bush. _Caw! Caw!_ The crow flew off.

"A... Sword?" Sonan question. That was what the crow had warned her about. "But this is a freaking forest! They're no fucking swords in a-" Right in the middle of her rant, the unmistakable glint of a metal blade whizzed out of the bushes and shot straight towards her head. "Holy shit!" She shouted as she ducked to avoid herself from being skewered by the sword. It was Dragon's enchanted sword, Arashi.

Arashi was a katana with a stainless steel blade that was kept sharp by swift slashes of execution. Its hilt was a light azure embedded with a pitch black, dragon claw inside the blue stone. It was also enchanted, and when thrown automatically persecutes the enemy without the help and holding of Dragon. The sword was bound to her will, regardless of consciousness.

The sword missed Sonan's head and instead found itself embedded in the trunk of a nearby tree.

"What the fuck was that?!" Sonan yelped. Nukei recovered from his flinch and took a quick glance at the weapon that had just almost killed his bond.

"That's Arashi. Dragon's enchanted sword." Nukei assumed.

"Arashi? Wait, isn't that sword fucking enchanted?" Sonan asked. Nukei nodded. "Damn that mother fucker!" The blade wriggled to life and jerked itself out of the trunk of the now bleeding tree. It curved and retaliated quickly, but this time it was after Lelouch.

"Get back!" Sonan yelled to him. She stomped one foot on the dirt hard and the whole area of the ground around her began to rumble. It then cracked into several, large, earthen plates. With a lifting gesture of her right hand, she commanded one of the plates to rise from its resting place. Sonan then chucked it directly in front of Lelouch which evidently saved him from becoming Arashi's human kabob. Perfect timing as the sword's blade tip was just inches away from his face when it pierced straight through the suspended ground like butter to a knife.

Unfortunately, the second of safety didn't last as stone began to crack and split.

"Nukei, Max, do something would you?!" Sonan shouted to them. "Serenity, got any ideas on how to stop this fucking thing from killing us?!"

"The sword's enchantment will momentarily die once Dragon is conscious, so I believe." Serenity guessed.

"Momentarily?! Ugh, Nukei!" She whipped her head around to him while struggling under the pressure of the sword, trying to keep it from shattering completely through the earthen plate.

"Already on it." He ushered as he sprinted towards the water and dove straight into it where he morphed into what seemed like a blue, freshwater shark. He wormed through the water by stroking it left and right with his tail-fin and arrived directly under the edge of the spot where Dragon was believed to be buried. With his nose, he began nudging the ground, spraying sand everywhere within the clear water. He was going to dig the coffin out.

Sonan tried to resist the sword, but the plate failed on her and shattered into useless chunks of crumbling dirt.

"Duck, Lelouch!" She commanded. Upon seeing the blade's tip rocketing straight for is face, he fell to his knees while shielding the top of his head with his arms. The sword couldn't retaliate in time and only managed to graze its target's hair before impaling the ground deep with its steel nose. Just before the sword could manage to tug itself out, Sonan levitated Lelouch off the ground with her Geass and perched him on the top branch of a tree out of harms way. He didn't protest.

"Max, you distract the sword while I get Dragon out of there." Sonan barked. Max nodded and the sword managed to nudge itself out from the crease it made in the ground.

Sonan turned her head around to face Nukei. The coffin was almost fully revealed. Standing at the edge of the waters, she activated her Geass and began concentrating on lifting the coffin from the water (although it was not an easy job, considering the coffin weighed about a ton). "Damn! What the fuck is coffin made out of?! Lead?" She complained. _You need to work out more Sonan_. Nukei chided in her head. _Yo, shark-boy. One more thought and I will fling you out of the water and let Arashi make us all a sushi platter out of you_. She snapped back at him. That sure shut him up as not another thought was exchanged between the two bonds.

"L-Let's see what you g-got, sword." Max tried to bluff, but he was shaking all over. The sword turned its tip to him and in time, they were jousting left and right in a battle of sword and staff. It seemed to be an equal match too, as the staff's wood was sturdy and did not give way to the swords head-on strikes as it was wielded as a makeshift shield for Max.

"Ugh!" In due time, Sonan managed to heave the mighty coffin from its resting place and levitated it. The coffin was now floating suspended across the open water. All of the sudden, the sword froze in a mid-strike at Max's face. The blade vibrated a last hum and then plummeted to the ground where it lay still and motionless between the tangle of grass blades. "HA!" Sonan then, in a frantic hurry to lay the burden off her shoulders, chucked it towards the the empty spot... Where Serenity was currently occupying (she couldn't see her because she was so pale).

"Watch out!" Lelouch warned. Serenity flinched and looked up to find a certain, large, piece of stone coming right at her face. She gasped and activated her Geass while closing her eyes just in time for it to crash onto the ground that she was sitting on and go through her phantom body. And there was now a ghost-like head magically floating on the top of the coffin thanks to that. Serenity stood, unharmed and walked off towards a spot that wasn't occupied by the coffin that had just nearly killed her.

"Ehe, Sorry about that Serenity. Just didn't see you there when I-" Sonan began her apology, but Serenity lifted a finger for her to stop. "Tsk, fine then. Don't hear how sorry I am." Sonan huffed and crossed her arms.

"Thank you, Lelouch. You saved my life." She thanked him. Lelouch knitted his eyebrows.

"Serenity can't go through objects automatically. They have to be activated by her manually. She could be severely hurt if she is caught off guard by a surprise attack and may die." CC explained. Lelouch nodded. About a moment later, Nukei emerged from the water in his human form, soaking wet from the pond's liquid (although it was perfectly clean pond water). Sonan clasped her hands together.

"Alright, we ready to pry this thing open or what?" Sonan dictated. Nukei smirked. The coffin was made of grey, marble stone chiseled and sawed so that it looked ridged and rough around the edges, but the craftsmanship etched around the rims and doors (dragon engravements) was prof that it was of authentic class. The coffin doors however, were sealed tight with thick, iron chains wrapped around it like a messy gift-wrapping bow. Sonan took a rather sharp piece of slate lying around from her last rupture of the ground and speared it straight into the iron chains on the coffin where it shattered into mere dust. That wasn't the only thing that shattered as Sonan heard a distinct ring from the chains, a tell-tale sign that the iron chain had been broken. Now, all that lay left on the coffin were specks of dust and iron splinters. Sonan turned towards Max and then at his staff.

"U-Uh," Max flinched at her stare. "W-Who should I summon?"

"Huh? C'mon runt, we've left you alone for only four years and you forget all your summoning spirits? Ah, you gotta fucking kidding me, I thought it gave you guys some alone time together, but no... You don't even remember them don't you?" Sonan indicated. Max quivered at her tone and took a step back. Seeing this weakness made her instincts just twinge of predation at the little, weak, fawn in front of her. She almost couldn't resist. Luckily, Nukei placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, pulled her back against his chest and let his chin lightly graze her clavicle before resting on top of it.

"Shh... Sonan, I think your getting just a tad bit out of hand." He murmured to her ear. She just stood there, motionless for a moment, to the point where even Lelouch wondered what was going on.

Sonan came back to her senses as she rolled her eyes and pushed him off of her. Bonds had the ability to momentarily transport one another's mind to a different location entirely without the movement of body. Feeding them with insight and scenery of all the five senses delivered by blood messages to the brain.

"Tsk, you don't have to do that every time I get just a little bit out of control." Sonan implied. Nukei drew a little-too-obvious smirk across his face, and Sonan got the message. "Or do you just relish the act of playing tricks on my mind like that whenever you fucking please?" She guessed.

"Eh... A little bit of both."

"Tsk, fucking prick." She muttered under her breath, then turned her attentions to Max. This time a little less hostile. "Get Zar out here, Max. We need some more backbone." She glanced at the coffin sealed shut. "Damn, how could anybody fucking breath in there?"

Max nodded meekly and bit down on his right thumb hard enough to draw some blood. He then raise the blood to the scull and slid it down vertically on its temple, painting the bone red with his own blood. The stone inside the scull glowed a resilient blue aura, making the scull's empty eye sockets flash the same color. Then, a dark blue essence emerged out of the scull's jaw like winter's cold breath. The essence formed into the ghost of a deer, its pelt as dark as the midnight sky with large, jet black antlers, and glowing white eyes.

"What is the meaning of my awakening?" Zar bellowed.

"W-We need you to loosen the c-coffin for us." Max stated. The deer's head turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm?" It rumbled. Zar's hearing was just about as bad as Nukei's.

"We need you to crack open this coffin." Sonan restated with a gesture to the item. The deer fixed its eyes on it and nodded.

"Very well." He said. The deer spirit reared on its hind legs like a large stallion as a dark, swirling matter began to accumulate on the soles of his two front hooves. When enough was gathered, he slammed his front hooves directly on the coffins' door hinges causing them to snap off like a persons' head to a bastard sword. Zar then used his antlers to pry the doors off the top of the now-wrecked coffin then diminished back into mere essence as he drifted along back inside the scull on Max's staff. The blood on the temple of the bone vanished.

Automatically, the six of them all peered into the open coffin at the same time. Dragon lay unconscious, resting soundly on a blanketed sheet with her head resting on a white pillow, her flowing aqua hair lay strewn to her right side of her cushion. She also had her arms laced on her stomach like a fastened seat belt.

"Sonan, wake her up." CC ordered.

"What?! Why do I-" She began to protest, but that little pesky smoking in her neck told her that now wasn't a good time to argue with the witch. "Fine." She sighed and leaned her head close into the coffin.

"Yo, Dragon. Wake up will ya?" She asked the motionless body. It didn't reply. "Hey, wake up." She raised her voice a little more this time and nudged Dragon's shoulder with a shaky hand. No response, and this time, Sonan snapped. "Dammit, Dragon! If you don't wake up right now I'm gonna bitch sl-" In the middle of her shout, a hand shot up and grasped her throat, cut her off mid-sentence. Dragon's eyes flickered open as she bolted up from casket in a sitting position and squeezed tighter around Sonan's neck. "Gack!" She coughed and gripped the hand that was choking her.

"Why do you always have to be so noisy?" Dragon snickered. However, it wasn't a hostile snicker. In fact, it sounded more like secret rivals playfully teasing one another. Which Sonan and Dragon actually were.

"Tsk, why are you in a mother fucking coffin. You're not dead." She sneered with her throat nearly being cut off from circulation.

"Welcome back, Dragon. Tell us, why exactly where you in a coffin" Nukei greeted with a questioning smile. Dragon knitted her eyebrows and let go of Sonan's throat. She gasped for breath and rubbed the spot with a snarl.

"Whatever. And I was hibernating. I _hate_ when things get boring. Just makes me yawn." She brushed him off and turned to the rest of the group. Her eyes fixed on CC and Lelouch.

"What are _you_ doing here. And who are you?" Her eyes darted from CC and then to Lelouch.

"Greetings, Dragon," Lelouch began. "I'm Lelouch Vi Britannia, your new master." He wanted to test her, see what she was made of. As expected, Dragon began to get up in preparation to attack. Then, that burning sensation came back to her neck. She remembered it all too well, and her hatred towards it was great. Despite the searing pain, she managed a meek leap over the rim on the coffin to exit her sleeping chamber. The marked scorched her skin even more.

"Ow..." She complained as she swatted the side of neck and glared at C2. She gave her a look like, _you will obey_.

_As if_. She thought, but the pain was extremely convincing. She laid her eyes on Lelouch once again. And to her surprise, he seemed to pass all her tests of worthiness which only required her sense of sight. _Whatever. I guess I could go along with this. After all, its not like I have anything else interesting to do besides sleep in a coffin for the rest of my life._ She decided.

"Fine. So, what's the plan?" Dragon asked. C2 explained how the threat of the HK Army had risen and how they had to recruit the lost members of the WitchDragons to defeat them with Lelouch as there new leader.

"So... We gonna go get Phoenix and that's it? I think we're gonna need a bit more to defeat an army." Dragon pointed out. C2 grinned.

"That's why, I've prepared a secret weapon, that you'll all surly get to meet after we retrieve Phoenix."

"Wait, you never told us about this. What is this 'secret weapon' of your anyway?" Sonan scoffed.

"Hm... I would assume it would be a _who_, not an _it_, Sonan." Nukei corrected. She rolled her eyes at him. _Asshole._ She thought. He smirked.

"You're right, Nukei. His name is Ehro, and I'm sure you'll grow to like him." C2 drew a smile across her face that made everyone's hairs stand on end.

* * *

**Death: Inspiration for Ehro came from a friend of mine, Kevin. He wanted to be in the fanfic to so... HERE YOU GO KEVIN! YOU BETTER BE HAPPY! Hmm... What do you guys think? Should I do a bio of Ehro like all the other characters in here? Please review if the answer is yes. **


End file.
